Episode 300: The Three Hundredth One
"The Three Hundredth One" was originally released on April 25, 2016. Description Thanks, gang. Suggested Talking Points The Clowns, Frutopia Key Party, The Five Hardest Tricks, Hot Tub Invitations, Pilot Dreams, Nude Art, Raffi Curses. Outline 07:02 - So later tonight I'm going to a party where I'm signed up to bring the drinks. Along with a few other things I brought, I am also bringing some already-open, half-full soda bottles. Is this appropriate? The soda isn't too old, and I'm not going to drink them all by myself. Since it takes you guys several months to respond, I'm going to bring them anyway. Maybe future me can go back in time to warn me about the awkward situation that may or may not ensue. -- Don't Want To Be Wasteful In Washington 12:46 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport and Erin Kys, from Yahoo Answers user chris g, who asks: What are the 5 hardest tricks for a magician to do? 20:53 - Special messages from Bill Corbett, Cameron Esposito, Lin-Manuel Miranda, and Elizabeth Gilbert. 24:06 - My roommate and I have recently moved into a new apartment and use the complex's hot tub almost every night. We expected to meet some of our neighbors this way, but nobody else seems to be interested in tubbin' down. How do we get people to join us in the jaccuz? -- Tub With Me In KC 32:35 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper. Sponsored by Harry's. Advertisement for the Beef And Dairy Network Podcast. 40:58 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user The Mystic, who asks: What do pilots dream about ? 47:05 - I take a figure-drawing class in college where we have to draw nude models. Drawing the model no longer feels awkward, with the exception of one model in particular. My friends and I have noticed that rather than staring at a wall or an inanimate object, she stares directly at each of our eyes as we draw her. If we try to look away or break eye contact, she'll continue to stare at each of us one by one with her lips upturned in a sort of strange smile. Brothers, how can we make the three hour long class periods less uncomfortable? -- Nude Drawing In New York 51:36 - Y - Sent in by Erin Kys, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: I m looking for hype clean songs.? I need an intro song for event I do with middle schoolers. Songs like Dessert, Awesome by the Black Eye Peas, The Time is Now. They have to be clean songs, not even clean versions of songs, like truly cleans songs. Also trying to use current relevant songs. So staying away from rock songs like, Seven Nation Army or Crazy Train. All suggestions are appreciated. 55:05 - Special messages from John Hodgman and Dan Savage. 64:12 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Do members of Linkin Park smoke marijuana? 64:20 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Kurt H, who asks: Do you think Winona Ryder is bad? 64:28 - FY - Sent in by Brooks Oglesby, from Yahoo Answers user Eric Cartman, who asks: Do you think the KFC in heaven will have a bigger menu? 64:41 - FY - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user big, who asks: Can i hire someone to do vape tricks at my sons birthday party? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Zoe Kinsky